1. Field of the Invention
This specification describes subject matter in the field of apparatus and related methods for tarping payloads.
2. Background of the Invention
Frequently payloads are loaded on trailers for transport to a destination. Just as frequently, said payloads must be protected from the elements during travel. One simple and inexpensive method of protecting such payloads from the elements is by covering the same with a tarp (also known as tarping the payload). The most basic form of tarping requires tarper (usually the driver of the truck carrying the payload) to climb over the playload while simultaneously dragging and tucking the tarp around the shipment.
Although basic tarping of the payload is a simple and inexpensive, basic tarping poses threats to the tarper, the tarp, and the payload. First, the tarper, while climbing around on the payload, is at risk of injury via falling of the trailer. Risks of a tarper falling off the trailer are increased in windy conditions as the tarp can be blown into the tarper so that the tarper is either knocked off balance or disoriented. Second, dragging a tarp over a payload frequently results in hang-ups of the tarp so that continued pulling of the tarp can rip or otherwise damage the tarp. Finally, tarps are heavy so that the same are frequently improperly positioned over the payload by the tarper whereby the payload is at risk of damage. In view of the foregoing, a need exists for apparatus and related methods of tarping a payload that are simple and inexpensive without placing a tarper, the tarp, or the payload at risk of injury.
Various apparatus exist for tarping payloads via pulling a rolled or otherwise bundled tarp positioned at one end of the payload over the payload from an opposite end thereof while the rolled or bundled tarp unwinds. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 667,475; 2,811,321; 5,125,713; 5,713,712; 5,743,700; 5,882,062; and 6,109,680. While these apparatus plus related methods are sometimes suitable for tarping payloads, these apparatus are not entirely suitable for payloads with drastically varying topographies, as would frequently be found on flatbead trailer payloads, because the tarp can still hang-up while being drug across the uneven surfaces of the payloads. As a result, these types of apparatus and related methods require a trailer with sidewalls and are not ideal for flat bead loads. To avoid said hang-up on uneven payloads, hang and drape type tarping apparatus are known. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,273,401; 6,811,202; 7,798,344; and 7,819,262. Accordingly, a need still exists for tarping trailer loads in a simple and inexpensive way without the drawbacks of known apparatus plus methods.